A New Hero is Born
by mpayn
Summary: First chapter in the Chronicles of Crow Trilogy


Chronicles of Crow : Series 1 : A New Hero is Born

Chapter 1

Enter Crow

enter DBGT disclaimer

It was a bright summers morning. A lone man walks along carefree and without worry. Taking what would normaly be a leasirly walk but fate had other plans. As the man walked down an ally. h A vortex openedd up and a robotic drone exited it. The man took up a defensive posture preparing for the worst. The robot drone just scaned him not bothered by the man's defensive position. "Subject targeted" the drone boomed before knocking out the man and dragging him through another vortex.

Bright Lights shined on the man's face. He looked around and was strapped to a operating table. As his vision fully returned he noticed doctors and more drones looking down on him. One of the doctors looked down at him and put a breating mask filled with a knock out gas. The man tried resisting but the gas quickly filled his lungs and he passed out once more.

Once again the man awoke this time he was in what looked like a tube filled with water or some other clear liquid. He felt strange as memories came and left. He also felt what seemed to be a furry tail but that wasn't all his whole body felt strange. He was also in great pain from the oparation. He looked and saw a blue haired woman wearing an orange dress. She was punching some buttons on a keypad infront of the tube. As she finished up a painfull sensation pulsated though the man. It felt maddning. He grabbed his head trying to stop it but with no luck. He looked at the woman as she snickered at the job she had done. The man realized what he had to do he could not stand being someone else's property so he used all of his strength and punched through the glass breaking the tube. The blue haired woman all of a sudden became scared not realizing or expecting that kind of a response. The man then tore of his breathing mask and leaped upward then landed and knocking out one of the doctors monitoring a computer screen then taking the doctor's lab coat and covering himself. He then scanned around the room. His eyes fixated on a device that looked like a guantlet. He walked over to it and examined it he put it on his arm then walked over to the woman showing her the device. "This is the thing that opened the portal to my world isn't it"?. The blue haired woman defaintly turned her head not responding. "Fine don't awnser" he said before putting her over his shoulder and made his way ot of the tower.

As the man tryed to escape The blue haired woman sreamed at her guards while pounding on the man's back. The man looked back at her wincing in pain. "Hey cut it out will ya i'm sore enough as is". Having enough of Bulma's attitude the man put her down and was ready to leave untill he was stopped by robot guards. The man watched as the blue haired woman ran behind the guards he closed his eyes an focused his mind on a memory of a child taking out a group of green guys just by pushing them away with a energy blast. He watched as the blue haired woman retreated shouting orders to her guards as she fled. He waited as the guards grouped around him. The man then crossed his arms in an x waiting untll they striked. As the guards drew close enough the man gathered his ki and pushing it outward forcing the guards to be knocked back. The man didn't waist time allowing the guards to regain their composure. He took of looking for a way out. He ran untill he came into a wall. Slamming into it as he stood up more guards surrounded himthe woman pushed some of the guards out of the way and walked towards the front of the group ordering the guards to shoot if the man moves. smirking the man spat in the guards face provoking the guard enough to shoot. The man dodged the blast and leaped out of the hole in the wall. as he decended a tall lavender skined man flew up and grabed him. Touching his forehead with his pointer and middle finger the blue skined man tansported the man and himself away

Reapearing on a small planet the tall lavender-skined man released the man. "My name is Kabitoshin. What is yours"? The man looked at him oddly. "I've never seen a lavender-skined man before". "You've never seen a Kai before". The man looked a Kabitoshin even more oddly. "There's alot about this world I have to learn about" the man said looking at the device on his arm. Kabitoshin looked at the device with awe. "Might I look at that". The man looked at him then looked down. "Not to be rude but i'm a little untrusting at the moment i've been through a lot and am in a heap of pain from what ever it is that blue haired woman did to me". The man then looked upwards watching a crow fly past him he then motioned for Kabitoshin to look upwards with him. "You asked my name earler unfortunatly i only remember bits and peices of my life before today. So I guess you can call me Crow since at the moment I wish I was that crow who just flew by". Kabito looked at crow pointing a finger at him and changed his clothes. "Here its better then that lab coat". Crow looked at the suit it was the same one Kabitoshin was wearing only it had a hole for his tail. Crow looked at his tail. He concentrated and wraped it around his waist. "I hate to ask another favor from you but I want to know everything about Baby, the Saiyans, and why I have memorys of this Vegeta fellow stuck in my head, Then i need to learn to harness and control these powers they put inside me" Kabitoshin looked at him and motioned him towards the crystal ball another Kai and two green cats were watching. Crow walked over to the crystal ball and sat he watched intently as a tall man in red fur did battle with a giant gold ape.


End file.
